This cooperative agreement, awarded to the University of Chicago in 2013, supports the development, implementation, and ongoing operations of a Data Center to support family self-sufficiency research and activities. This Center will serve as a hub to support the development of state and institutional capacity for data collection, linkage, and where necessary, storage in order to provide access to high quality data to practitioners and policymakers in family self-sufficiency programs and research. During its first year, the data center conducted a comprehensive needs assessment and developed a prototype for a web-based data archive and analysis tool. Currently the center is working with states and localities to add data and functionality to the web-based data archive to improve its utility for state and local policymakers and researchers.